


Тебе 38, Лайт

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На тридцать восьмой день рождения к Лайту приходит особый гость, вызывающий много воспоминаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тебе 38, Лайт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're 38, Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160325) by [sashocirrione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione). 



> Переведено совместно с [hellawworliet](http://ficbook.net/authors/hellawworliet) на ФБ-2013 для команды Death Note.  
> Бета: ilana.

Здесь не было часов, хронометра или календаря. Даже окон. Поэтому незаметными были смены дня и ночи, бег минут, плавное течение месяцев и прошествие лет. Здесь было уютно, достаточно просторно, но Лайт все же чувствовал себя узником.

Они уже не говорили о том, что побег отсюда невозможен. О том, как многоуровнева система внутренней защиты. О том, как широко известно лицо и имя Лайта Ягами во внешнем мире. Мире, который ненавидел его и готов был убить Киру при первой же встрече. Было еще много вопросов, которые потеряли свою остроту после бесчисленных обсуждений и никогда более не всплывали в их разговорах.

Это событие для Лайта всякий раз было сюрпризом, ведь он не мог следить за ходом времени. Он отдыхал, откинувшись на спинку дивана в огромном зале особняка. Залом служило двухэтажное помещение с невероятным количеством диванов и изящной лестницей у дальней стены. В стену была врезана мощная металлическая дверь, которая служила единственной связью между внутренними помещениями особняка и внешним миром. Дверь открылась, когда L провел по кодовому замку пластиковой картой, похожей на одну из визиток дорогого ресторана. Руки его были полны коробок в подарочной упаковке, а на вершине этой пирамиды возвышался торт. Это могло означать лишь одно. День рождения.

— Тебе тридцать восемь, Лайт, — сказал L и принялся расставлять свечи на торте.

L не зажег свечей. Он никогда не зажигал их. Огню здесь было не место.

_Солнечный свет не касался моей кожи почти двадцать лет._

— Ты пропустил один год. Значит, мне не исполнялось тридцати семи, — сказал Лайт.

— Извини, я был занят важным расследованием в то время, — ответил L. Лайт не знал, сколько времени прошло с его последнего визита. Возможно, около двух дней. L приходил сюда часто, и лишь однажды перерыв между его визитами затянулся на три недели. 

Так сказал он сам.

Внутренние часы подсказывали Лайту, что L, вероятно, сказал правду. У него не было возможности проверить это, но если бы L решил пропасть на несколько месяцев, то время и тянулось бы несколько месяцев. Лайт предполагал, что L приходит каждые два-три дня. Во всяком случае, так подсказывала ему интуиция. L должен был жить где-то рядом. Может быть, даже в этом же здании в засекреченном, надежно защищенном помещении. 

— Ты будешь есть здесь или на кухне? — спросил L.

— Здесь сойдет.

L взял тарелку с тортом и поставил на низкий кофейный столик перед Лайтом. Затем пластиковым ножом принялся резать его на части. Металлическим предметам здесь было не место. Лайт предполагал, что L хочет тем самым исключить оба риска — суицид Лайта и нападение на него самого.

Что ж, ни того, ни другого никогда не произойдет. L, пожалуй, был параноидально подозрителен и любил преувеличивать возможные риски. В любой ситуации он оставался самим собой. L ему не доверял, но это не означало, что он не любил его. Во всяком случае, так говорил себе Лайт. L любил его, иначе зачем ему было приходить так часто. Что, как не привязанность, держало его.

Это было большим, нежели похоть, не так ли? Что бы ни думал по этому поводу L, это оставалось тайной и запретной темой для них обоих. Но он должен был по-настоящему любить, иначе бы изначально не ввязался в эти отношения и не поддерживал их долгие годы.

L полностью ошибался и заблуждался относительно вины Лайта. И неважно, что говорил ему Лайт в прошлом, — это заблуждение было нерушимо. Эта тема уже давно стала наиболее горькой и необсуждаемой. Из всех вопросов, что они больше не поднимали, она была самой худшей, самой серьезной и самой важной.

Это заблуждение было прекрасно тем, что на его основе напрашивался вывод относительно чувств L. Оно означало, что любовь его глубока и подлинна. Никто так серьезно озабоченный справедливостью и правосудием, как L, не стал бы заниматься сексом с тем, кого считает самым отвратительным и жестоким серийным убийцей во всей истории человечества. Это могло быть игрой или удовлетворением примитивной похоти. Но не на протяжении стольких лет. Это было чем-то большим. Должно было.

L дорезал торт и ловко положил в две тарелки по куску. Затем протянул одну Лайту и устроился на диване рядом с ним. Поза и осанка L оставались неизменными на протяжении многих лет. Той же была манера передвигаться. Даже спустя столько лет он все еще предпочитал носить белую футболку и свободные джинсы.

Его фигура оставалась стройной, но не болезненно худой, как раньше. Он прибавил около двадцати фунтов за прошедшие двадцать лет. С его привычкой поедать сладкое казалось странным, что он не набрал еще больше. Прическа оставалась прежней, но лицо выглядело более зрелым — подбородок и нос стали чуть более выраженными, тонкие морщинки поселились в уголках глаз. Но если отбросить эти незначительные изменения, L был прежним. Он довольно молодо выглядел и легко мог сойти за тридцатилетнего.

Они ели в тишине. В ходе визитов L могло происходить многое. Иногда они часами спорили на разнообразные темы. Порой L приносил Лайту книги или документальные фильмы, а затем, при следующем визите, они обсуждали их. Они могли играть в шахматы или видео-игры, или в теннис в помещении. Иногда просто наслаждались присутствием друг друга, чувствуя, что нет необходимости что-либо говорить.

Лайт с усмешкой подумал, что они стали похожи на семейную пару, которая провела в браке долгие годы. Они знали друг друга так хорошо, что, казалось, могут думать синхронно и читать мысли друг друга. Слова были излишни. Лайт наслаждался одним видом L, едва заметными особенностями его поведения, движениями пальцев у куска торта. L же, скорее всего, даже не осознавал собственных странных, по обычным меркам, привычек.

Лайт был уверен, что понимает L лучше любого другого человека. Но, несмотря на это, он ощущал пробелы в своих знаниях относительно личности L. Пробелы, которые нельзя было заполнить одним лишь глубоким пониманием и схожим складом мышления. Так, например, он не знал настоящего имени L, не знал его прошлого. Было еще много вопросов, которые требовали ответа. 

Есть ли у L другие? И были ли когда-либо? Он не раз хотел спросить, но никогда не спрашивал. Это было бессмысленно.

L имел преимущество над ним — если у него в течение их двадцатилетних отношений и был любовник или любовники кроме Лайта, определить это не представлялось возможным. L был искусным лжецом, и выражение его лица оставалось бесстрастным, когда он того хотел. Поэтому вывести его на чистую воду, читая мимику, не удалось бы. Лайт чувствовал, что у L никого больше нет, но у него не было окончательной уверенности.

К тому же существовала небольшая вероятность, что L однажды откроется Лайту и скажет, что Лайт — не единственный. Это было бы невыносимо. Невыносимой была мысль, что Лайт не сможет ничего с этим сделать. У него не было власти над L. У L был доступ во внешний мир. У Лайта — нет. Единственное, что мог сделать Лайт — отказать L в сексе и проявлениях чувств. Но он понимал, что нуждается в них гораздо больше, нежели сам L. 

Что, если L уйдет? Что произойдет, если он исчезнет? Ничего. Больше ничего не останется. И осознавать это было невыносимо. L был зависимостью Лайта, он был подобен лекарству, приложенному к открытой ране, он был второй половиной Лайта. Они превосходно подходили друг другу, будто части мозаики. Мысль о полном безоговорочном одиночестве была настолько ужасной, что не стоила и обдумывания. 

Но так было не всегда. На заре своего заключения Лайт пытался игнорировать L, и визиты последнего были краткими, похожими на доклады. Лайт был уверен, что не является Кирой, несмотря на предъявляемые L аргументы. А они выглядели чрезвычайно убедительными. Наоми Мисора приняла экстраординарные меры, чтобы скрыть свое самоубийство и спрятать собственное тело так, что его, казалось, невозможно было найти. Но L был умнее и в конце концов смог отыскать ее останки, каким-то чудом вплавленные в бетон в безлюдном месте. Кроме того ему удалось найти видео, на котором был запечатлен момент самоубийства Мисоры.

Наоми была абсолютно уверена в личности Киры. Лайт провел не один час, размышляя, почему она солгала и кто мог его подставить. Доказательства могли значить только одно — его подставили. Его размышления ни к чему не приводили, и это удручало. Это огромное чувство разочарования он вымещал на L, приводя пылкие и все более и более бессмысленные аргументы.

Лайт усилием воли отогнал воспоминания о прошлом и попытался сосредоточиться на поедании торта и приятных ощущениях от близости L. Но его не оставляло ощущение легкого шока. Шока от того, что прошел еще один год. Шока от собственного тридцативосьмилетия.

_Двадцать лет. Уже почти двадцать лет, как я живу здесь. И все это время я не говорил почти ни с кем, кроме L. Невероятно._

После нескольких месяцев заключения Лайт начал ощущать томление, тоску по визитам L. Он беспокойно ждал у ведущих во внешний мир двойных дверей — предельно встревоженный, взвинченный, взволнованный. Внимание — единственное удобство, которого ему не хватало.

Он жаждал этого. Человеческие голоса утешали, заполняли глубокую внутреннюю потребность, и прикосновение оказывало на него эффект, о котором он не подозревал до заключения сюда.

Теперь L и Ватари были единственными людьми, которых Лайт видел, и то Ватари он видел нечасто. Тот был немногословен и никогда не высказывался насчет их с L связи, но Лайт был уверен, что он ее не одобряет.

Ранее здесь были еще и телохранители, сопровождающие L в большинстве визитов, но они представляли собой лишь безмолвные фигуры, чьи лица были скрыты за темным стеклом защитных шлемов. Они даже не походили на живых людей. В конце концов L решил, что не нуждается в охране в его присутствии.

Лайт знал, что в особняке есть охрана — по крайней мере, так сказал ему L. Они больше не заходили в комнаты Лайта, оставаясь в других помещениях, в которые у него не было доступа. Если Лайт и смог бы выбраться из особняка, ему пришлось бы справиться с большим количеством охраны. Его тюрьма была многослойной — это было здание для величайшего из преступников со сверхчеловеческими способностями.

Единственными другими людьми, которых видел Лайт, были доктора и дантисты. Они появлялись в тех нечастых случаях, когда он нуждался в них, не показывали своих лиц и почти с ним не разговаривали. Помимо этого, у Лайта не было никаких контактов с внешним миром. Здесь не было Интернета, писем или возможности сделать телефонный звонок. Телевизионный канал был составлен из того видео, что включил в него сам L: фильмы, избранные телевизионные шоу, но не новости или иные информационные программы — это не было разрешено. Все связи были оборваны, все мосты во внешний мир сожжены. Лайт не знал, живы ли члены его семьи, не говоря уже о подробностях их жизни. Иногда он размышлял, что могла бы сейчас делать Саю, есть ли у нее дети, а у Лайта, соответственно, племянники и племянницы.

Иногда прошлое казалось ему сном. Все люди, которых он знал, даже его семья, были далеки и нереальны. Лайт не мог даже представить, что он сказал бы им, встреться они сейчас. Они стали чужаками.

По иронии судьбы, о жизни Мисы он знал, но довольно поверхностно. В начале своего заключения Лайт видел множество фильмов с ее участием, но затем ее карьера, видимо, зашла в тупик примерно на десяток лет, так как он больше не видел ее в кино. Однако чуть позже Миса вновь стала появляться то там, то здесь в эпизодических ролях. Как ни странно, дело Киры ее не затронуло: улики против нее были довольно убедительными, но недостаточно.

Они доели свои куски торта, и L соскочил с дивана в свойственной ему странной манере. Затем подошел к пирамиде коробок с подарками и долго взвешивал каждую в руке, думая, какую протянуть Лайту первой. 

Он вел себя так, словно стоял перед горой конфет, пытаясь выбрать из нее ту, что окажется слаще остальных. L должен был любить его, наверняка. Иначе отчего дарение подарков делало его таким счастливым?

Подарки прибывали вместе с L на каждый из дней рождения. Но, по большому счету, все они были бессмысленны, поскольку L приносил подарки постоянно, с поводом и без повода, удовлетворяя любое желание Лайта в части владения предметами обихода и роскоши. L создал самую экстравагантную тюрьму на одну персону, какую только можно было себе представить. Чего уж Лайту не недоставало, так это вещей.

Обычно в качестве подарка выступала одежда того фасона, который предпочитал Лайт. L прекрасно знал о вкусах Лайта, и у того были три чрезвычайно обширных шкафа, полных великолепной одежды — элегантных, сшитых точно по мерке костюмов, шелковых рубашек, кожаных туфель, скроенных лично для него, и еще множества других дорогостоящих предметов гардероба. Большинство подарков лишь увеличивало избыток одежды, и, тем не менее, всегда можно было подарить еще что-нибудь подобное. 

Иногда Лайт чувствовал себя глупо, надевая такую дорогую одежду, тем более, что ею некого было поражать. L было бы все равно, реши Лайт разгуливать целыми днями в банном халате и тапках. Но для Лайта это было вопросом чести, напоминанием о том, что он человек и заслуживает этих прекрасных вещей. И он тщательно одевался, часами прихорашивался перед зеркалом и укладывал волосы.

Все время, что у него было, он отдавал просмотру видео, чтению, тренажерному залу и работе над теми немногими делами, по которым L позволял ему высказывать свои соображения. Когда L не было рядом, Лайт старался заполнить время без остатка, и забота о своей внешности помогала убить много времени.

Лайт начал открывать подарки, которые ему протягивал L. Как он и предполагал, в коробках была в основном одежда. Лайт улыбнулся и пообещал L продемонстрировать ее как-нибудь позже. Его сердце потеплело, когда L слегка улыбнулся в ответ.

Потом L протянул Лайту последнюю коробку. Она была плоской и не очень широкой. Странное выражение на мгновение промелькнуло на лице L и тут же исчезло. Лайт подумал, что в коробке, должно быть, нечто особенное.

Когда Лайт открыл ее, то застыл, ошеломленный. Коробка была полна столового серебра. Включая ножи. Острые. Лайт ощутил, как слезы выступают у него на глазах. Это был металл. Его первые металлические вещи за два десятилетия. Все молнии на его одежде были пластиковыми, все вентили в особняке — керамическими, фарфоровыми или пластмассовыми. Этот подарок символизировал доверие — в определенной степени. Это был самый дорогой подарок из всего, что L когда-либо ему дарил. Доверие.

Абсолютно беспечным тоном L сказал: «Я уверен, что ты никогда не засунешь одну из этих штук мне между ребер, Лайт».

Лайт бросился ему в объятия. L вначале резко отпрянул, но затем расслабился и позволил припасть к себе.

_Он беспокоится насчет ножей. Бедный L. Он знает, что может доверять мне, но свою паранойю победить не может._

Лайт прошептал: «Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо...»

L вовсе расслабился в его объятиях. Затем его руки обвились вокруг Лайта в обычной для L манере, напоминающей объятия обезьяньего детеныша.

Лайт почувствовал знакомое желание, его сердце заколотилось быстрее, дыхание участилось. Его тело отчаянно пыталось подать знак, что оно готово к акту, заставляющему Лайта чувствовать себя таким живым и настоящим. Без какого либо смущения он потянулся рукой между ног L и принялся нежно массировать и ощупывать контуры того, что он обнаружил под тканью.

В ответ L сперва раздвинул ноги, затем начал целовать его и ласкать, увлекая на диван. Лайт встал коленями на диван так, чтобы предоставить L доступ к своим ягодицам, и тот принялся разрабатывать вход влажными от лубриканта пальцами. Теперь это никогда не занимало много времени, так как Лайт уже привык и был достаточно растянут. Они никогда не менялись ролями. L всегда расстраивался и обижался, словно ребенок, не получивший сласть, если Лайт это предлагал, и тот оставил попытки победить в этом споре уже много лет назад. Как и многие другие вещи, ранее казавшиеся такими важными, эта также перестала что-либо значить.

Так было всегда. Любое из свиданий включало секс, неважно, как оно начиналось или каков был первоначальный план. Если Лайт высказывал желание, секс начинался чуть раньше. Если нет — позже.

Лайт едва слышно ахнул от сладкого ощущения внутри себя, ему нравилось чувствовать, как входит L — резко, глубоко, мощно. Лайт был полон любви и наслаждения от прерывистых движений внутри, тепла чужого тела, нарастающего удовольствия и ощущения, что они сливаются в единое целое. Это был ритуал, установленный порядок, и одновременно самое дорогое, что было в жизни у Лайта. Это было практически поклонением, самым ценным и дорогим, квинтэссенцией радости, уважения и удовольствия.

Но так просто и легко было не всегда. Их первый раз произошел спустя восемь месяцев после того, как Лайта поместили в эту тюрьму, и это было смущающе и волнительно — скорее результат сексуальной неудовлетворенности и крайней степени одиночества, чем что-то большее. Лайт не был уверен, кто из них первым это начал, но когда дело дошло до интимных отношений, то из них двоих L проявлял куда больший энтузиазм, с каждым разом подталкивая Лайта к новой границе в их отношениях.

Лайт вспомнил, как усмехался про себя мысли, что у L тоже есть потребности, и в это же время спрашивал себя, не сошел ли он с ума, раз хочет попробовать сексуальные отношения с мужчиной. Наверное, это изоляция сломила его. Она могла подавить любой разум, самую сильную волю. Лайт играл с L в логические игры столько, сколько мог в данных ограниченных обстоятельствах, и сильно обижался, что L отказывался предоставить ему партнершу хотя бы на одну ночь.

L с самого начала уже хотел настоящего секса с проникновением, это было очевидно. Но Лайт не желал заходить так далеко. Было что-то тревожное в мысли о том, чтобы раздвинуть ноги перед другим мужчиной и позволить ему сделать нечто подобное. Не раз они занимались петтингом или терлись друг о друга, обнаженные, скользкие от лубриканта, кончая друг другу на животы или довершая начатое ртом и руками, если не удавалось достичь оргазма трением. 

Но в конечном итоге они дошли до настоящего секса. Лайт помнил свой первый раз — как тревожно ему было, какой шок вызвало ощущение чего-то огромного, проникающего внутрь. Он помнил, как туго входил L, даже несмотря на то, что подготавливал Лайта пальцами — долго, с большим количеством смазки.

Сейчас же Лайт каждый раз легко раскрывался под напором L, чтобы принять всю его длину без особенного сопротивления или негодования. Все эти чувства угасли давным-давно — Лайт отказался от них, так как это было бессмысленно. Остались лишь наслаждение, любовь и благодарность.

Лайт чувствовал каждый толчок и наслаждался этим не как сексом, а как глубокой связью с единственным человеком, который имел для него значение. Ощущение бесконечной пустоты и одиночества полностью покидало его лишь в такие моменты. Он ловил каждый всплеск ощущений, наслаждаясь каждым моментом их близости, слиянием двух тел, стремящихся к развязке.

Затем Лайт ощутил, как пульсирует член L у основания, как напрягаются его мышцы, как немного сбивается темп, как он вскрикивает от наслаждения в последний раз, низко и хрипло, и как жаркое и влажное тепло заполняет его.

Лайт принял это с радостью, упиваясь этим, благодарный и довольный, и через несколько секунд сам получил вознаграждение за свое терпение — L повернул его и начал отсасывать так сильно, что Лайт утратил способность воспринимать окружающий мир и кончил L в рот, вцепившись в его волосы.

Это был лучший подарок на день рождения. Вещи ничего не значили. Лайт жил в прекрасной тюрьме, имея все, что только мог пожелать. Только L был дорог ему, только его доверие, внимание и любовь были бесценными.

Лайт обнял L и всхлипнул от счастья.


End file.
